


I lived

by melodiousoblivion



Series: songfics [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: A song fic based on 'i lived' by one republic about all the delinquents





	I lived

_Hope when you take that jump_

_You don't fear the fall_

 

They stood together, facing the members of the Ark. Clarke was at the front, with Bellamy and Octavia on either side of her.  
  
“Come with us, we can protect you,” Marcus said. Clarke knew he was lying. They’d been down here for 10 months, and the Ark had just arrived two days ago. There was no way they could help Skaikru.

 

“No. We’ll be fine on our own,” Octavia spoke up, her face hard.  
  
“Clarke, be reasonable,” Abby begged her.

 

Clarke looked around, saw the delinquents looking back at her, their faces all saying that they trusted her. Bellamy raised one eyebrow as if to say ‘your call, princess.’ Raven stood behind her, one hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“No, mother, we don’t need you. Here’s what I can agree to, our settlement will meet with yours once a month. We can discuss trade then. You need to meet with some grounders - they’ll find you don’t worry - and enter into a peace treaty so they don’t attack you.” Some adults scoffed at the suggestion that they needed to be protected.

 

“We’re part of the largest treaty, and we won’t protect you. We have our group, you need to either live on your own or play by the rules. We don’t have any debt to you now.” Bellamy piped in, glaring at Abby. Clarke grabbed his hand and squeezed it, drawing strength from him.  
  
“If any of our kids want to stay with you, they can. But we won’t be forcing anyone. That’s final. Monroe, gather the guard and show our guests out.” Monroe nodded and Abby looked scandalized. Clarke stared at her mother, her expression unreadable with Bellamy’s hand still in hers.

 

_Hope when the water rises_

_You built a wall_

 

The discovery of the thermal pools was a great day. Clarke was one of the only kids who knew how to swim so she was in charge of teaching everyone else (who then taught others and so on and so forth).

 

It had been a month and everyone at the Skaikru settlement had learned to swim. Finally, Clarke could have a break. She was floating in the pools, blonde hair like a halo when there was a giant splash next to her. Clarke quickly sat up and looked around nervously only to be tugged underwater. Immediately she started kicking and was released.

  
Bellamy popped out of the water, sputtering and holding his stomach.  
  
“Jesus, Princess!” He laughed loudly. Clarke splashed him and thus began a massive water fight.

 

Raven had figured out how to build water guns and had apparently supplied part of the camp with them as well. Water was flying everywhere and Clarke could hear the squeals and giggles that meant safety and home instead of fear and abandonment.

 

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

 

The ocean was beautiful. It was only a small group there (Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, and Monty) but Clarke wanted to bring everyone else as soon as possible.

 

“Clarkey! Smell the air!” Octavia jumped on Clarke’s back laughing.

 

“I’m smelling it, kinda hard not to.”

 

“The sand! Feel the sand!” Monty rolled past her, looking like a sugared apple slice they had as dessert occasionally on the Ark.

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I want to feel the ocean.” Raven sprinted towards the water, clothes and all, and dove into the water. When she emerged she was smiling and beckoning everyone else to come in. Clarke took off with Octavia still on her back and threw O into the water before dunking in herself.

 

_Yeah with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

 

They were getting better at controlling injuries, but teenagers were still idiots. Case in point: Jasper Jordan who came into the medbay with a broken arm.  
  
“Jasper, what the hell?” Clarke examined his arm and frowned.

 

“I climbed a tree!” He had a goofy smile on his face that immediately made Clarke think he was high, “I want to build a treehouse!” Yep, definitely high.

 

“Why’d you want a treehouse?”

 

“There was this book series called _The Magic Treehouse_ that my mom read to me when I was little.” Clarke smiled softly.

 

“We can build you a treehouse, Jas, don’t worry.”

 

_Hope that you spend your days_

_But they all add up_

 

It was a rare summer day where the air was warm enough but not so hot everyone felt like they were dying. In an unusual act of laziness, Clarke and Bellamy announced that everyone could take the day off (rumors were flying that they just wanted to spend the day in bed together but that's a whole different thing). 

 

Octavia was teaching people how to braid, Raven was showing demonstrations of some new prototypes she had, Monroe was teaching yoga. Everyone who didn't want to participate in an activity was just lying out in the sun.

  
Clarke and Bellamy sat on the porch of their cabin (yes, they shared one but it was because they were co-leaders) with Clarke's head in his lap.

 

"When we first landed did you ever think we'd have a day like today?" Clarke looked up at Bellamy, "Just a day where we could lie around and do absolutely nothing without being worried we'd be attacked."

 

"I'm always worried we'll be attacked, Princess. But no, I didn't. I thought we'd be dead within a month."

 

"And now we're almost two years in with cabins for everyone, a functioning medbay, enough food, and an actual society."

 

 

"And we managed not to kill each other in the process."

 

"Still a possibility, don't rule anything out."

 

_And when that sun goes down_

_Hope you raise your cup_

 

This was pure freedom. Clarke looked around at the delinquents, at her family, and smiled. They were celebrating two years since they landed and Monty had made a killer batch of moonshine.

 

Everyone was dancing around the fire, carefree and laughing. Octavia was being spun in and out of Lincoln’s arms, Monty and Jasper were trying to teach some of the younger kids a weird jig, Harper was playing the guitar they found at t bunker and Monroe was singing along, raspy and low.he

 

Raven appeared at Clarke’s side, her smile more luminous than it’d been in months. Clarke grabbed her hand and they started dancing, just twirling each other and jumping occasionally. Then, Monty and Jasper joined. Next Miller, Monroe, Lincoln, Harper, and the others. Bellamy was the last to join, and he was dragged into the circle by the little ones.

 

This was how they spent the night, dancing and singing and laughing and loving. In the morning Clarke lay blankets on the little ones, made hangover cures for the eldest, and watched her family. Bellamy came up behind her (they were both bad sleepers) and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
“We did well.”

 

“Yeah, we did.” Bellamy kissed her neck and the sun rose behind them.


End file.
